bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikatsu's Past
This page is only relavent to those who know of Seikatsu Okuri. This is the truth behind his parents death and not directly linked to Seikatsu Okuri but does concern the Segunda Espada as he was the one who murdered them. Long ago sometime before Aizen's fall and while Nou was still under his leadership Aizen had sent Nou onto a mission in the Human World. The mission was to slaguter the Okrui family as a young warrior had been recently born into the family and would be strong enough to rival Aizen. As Aizen knew this he sent Nou off to the Human World to kill them. Once Nou got to the Human World he was quickly encountered by a shinigami and a young lady who was seemingly preganant. The shinigami then stepped forward confronting the espada, with an unbearable amount of spirit energy. The espada then grabbed the woman arm attempting to kill he there and then. The shinigami quickly intervened cutting part the espada's wrist. "Next time you grab her, you'll lose a arm pal." The two quickly fought as it appeared the espada always had the upper hand the father would repeatedly prove his monstrous strength not even activating his shikai he quickly defeated the espada with minumum damage done to the surrounding city. Much to the espada's amazement the shinigami was leaving allowing the hollow to live. The espada begged and questioned why he let him leave only for the shinigami to respond with this. "Nonviolence is a powerful and just weapon, which cuts without wounding and ennobles the man who weilds it. It is a sword that heals." With that said the shinigami left leaving the espada there in defeat. The woman than came to the side of the espada and laying her hand on his shoulder out of pity. She then commented that she could hear the baby kick. The woman than left leaving the espada there in shame. Late that night the espada thought wondereded and contiplated for hours on what the shinigami had told him. Words of peace Nou had thought yet the shinigami powers far exceeded that of any previous or current shinigami so why was he a man of peace. Nou had later met with Aizen and was forced to a Pivaron Espada for his failure and weakness. In order to make it up to him Nou had left in the midst of night several months later after extensice training in order to murder the Okuri family. Once Nou entered the Human World he found the wife of the shinigami who had humilated him so severly only a few months prior. He said that the girl was one of respect and beautiful young lady who was as kind as can be. Depsite this Nou violently murdered her by bufircating her right in front of a young boy. As Nou approached the crying young boy the shinigami had appeared once again. Now the shinigami was slower, older yet it only passed a mere three months since they last met. The man then knocked the kid to the ground and quickly carried the kid away as tears could be seen on his face as he seen the woman he love die slowly. As the espada followed the man. He quickly dealt with the espada once agian besting him at everything and forcinng the espada to his knees yet the shinigami did not kill the espada. He once again spoke of nonviolence. "Nonviolence is a powerful and just weapon, which cuts without wounding and ennobles the man who weilds it. It is a sword that heals. Be kind to all creatures, I will not kill you....espada." The shinigami then left as the pain he felt seared through his body aging him more and more. Almost fifteen years later Nou had once again visited the Shinigami now with a brutal intent to murder the Shinigami. The man said that he now had no reason to live. His love was dead and his son long gone. The man then accepted death as Nou had finally murdered the shinigami. Unknowingly to the shinigami and to the Espada, the young man who had the power to one day defeat Aizen the only son of the Okuri family and one day a powerful warrior was gradually becoming more and more powerful as they days grew. One day the son and the espada would meet in battle.